


Last Wish

by Sinedra



Series: Irene Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Colonist (Mass Effect), Cussing, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, Mass Effect 3, Non-Canonical Character Death, Paragade (Mass Effect), Romance, Soldier (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinedra/pseuds/Sinedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus finds one last message from Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Wish

Dear Garrus,

If you’re reading this, it means I’m dead. There is no third chance. Hopefully I took those Reaper bastards with me; it hurts too much to think of the alternative. If not, at least the galaxy is in good hands with you lot. What better hero do they need than Archangel?

There’s so much to say and I don’t know where to start. You were my crutch; throughout this hell that’s consumed our lives for the past three years, you were the only one I knew I could trust. I could have wept on Omega, yours was the first friendly face I’d seen since waking up. Thank you for trusting me even though I knew you had your reservations. Hell, you stood up for me against Kaidan when I was too afraid to.

Our relationship may have been awkward at first, but everything’s begun to feel natural and… right. Being with you was like signing up for the Alliance all those years ago, it was meant to happen (that was ridiculously corny). That night before the Omega 4 Relay, neither of us really knew what we were getting into, but I want to go where ever you do when this is over… Or at least I did.

I had hoped you would show me Palaven and introduce me to your family. I wanted more night’s like at the bar on the Silversun Strip (only you could get me to dance properly, don’t think I didn’t hear you gloating to Vega). Breaking the rules to shoot bottles in the Presidium was wonderful. The Caldwells, ~~the family that took me in after Mindoir~~   they would have loved meeting you.

For however short of a life mine was, I got my second chance and it led me back to you. I’m a one turian kinda gal, but I don’t expect you to mourn me. Please don’t, don’t run off again on your own suicide mission. Live your life. Find a nice human, turian, asari, quarian, krogan, etc. to settle down with. This is my final wish Garrus, for you to live.

I wish my time hadn’t been so short but know this: I love you, Garrus Vakarian. Now put me aside and move on, delete this, and get your ass off the Normandy (unless the Reapers are still kicking. Then go kick some scrap-metal bosh’tets back to space! And don’t tell Tali I used that.)

Forever all my love,  
Irene Shepard.


End file.
